<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>savor by hoegeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224294">savor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta'>hoegeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reasons why I'm going to hell [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, i have no explanation for this, i was testing my abilities LMAO, thats it thats the fic, tifa gets a train ran on her, what could i even say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa has no idea how she's supposed to process whatever that was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reasons why I'm going to hell [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>savor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window is open only a crack, the breeze that spills through caught in the satin of the fluttering curtain. Tifa’s nipples pucker, just like the rest of her skin, riddled in gooseflesh; she’s shuddering, but inside, she feels alight, a familiar, anticipatory heat pooling like liquid fire in her core. She can’t stop fidgeting, can’t stop her toes from curling as she spreads her legs, wet and open and ready, very ready.</p><p>Reno is first; he comes to her, fully clothed, his face sporting a wicked grin that’s dyed silver with moonlight. She whimpers a bit as his hands grab her ankles, his grip rough but not unpleasant. And she knew there’d be no stalling or foreplay with him; he sinks his cock into her immediately, and she groans, her walls clenching around him, welcoming him. She doesn’t mind it, even quite likes being toyed with, used, and fucked.</p><p>His pace is hard and fast, his hips slamming against her and the very edge of the bed. Tifa whimpers, liking the way the head of him rakes that sweet spot inside of her, likes the way he hits the depths of her before pulling all the way out again. And he slams in again, grunting, moaning, his wicked grin never once falling. His nails dig into the skin of her thighs, and she’s shocked at how much she likes this, her body being used as a mere outlet for someone else’s pleasure and release. Whereas Cloud always tends to her needs first before anything else.</p><p>Reno’s rhythm becomes erratic, wild, and she knows he’s close by how he leans a palm onto the bed, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Tifa wraps her legs around his waist, clenches around his cock, holds him snug against her.</p><p>“Reno,” she very nearly whines. “Come inside me.”</p><p>He doesn’t need much more persuading. Reno comes inside her with a long, rasped grunt, and Tifa moans, feeling the burst of warmth, painting her walls. He grinds up against her to stretch out his high, and when he pulls out, his cum and her arousal seep out of her in a steady stream. Tifa bites her lip, rubbing her thighs together for any amount of friction, liking the stickiness but feeling desperate for something more. Her clit is throbbing, aching for attention.</p><p>Aerith is next. She lets out a pretty giggle, a red blush highlighting her cheekbones. She’s naked, and Tifa marvels at the sight, pale skin and thin, lithe limbs, the swell of her breasts, the dips in her hipbones, the pink of her hard nipples. The harness that rests on her waist, the toy at the apex of her legs big, plastic, and purple. Tifa can’t stop looking at it, can’t help but writhe in excitement.</p><p>“Aerith,” she mewls, her legs coming open once again. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Aerith is more giving than Reno was; she drops to her knees between Tifa’s spread legs, her hands hooking under Tifa’s knees. Tifa can feel Aerith’s breath, a hot wash right against her clit. She’s so close yet so, so far; Tifa rolls her hips, trying to get closer, to feel the release she so desperately needs.</p><p>Aerith gives another giggle, the glint in her eyes nefarious. “Needy, are we?”</p><p>Tifa nods. Aerith looks so pretty between her legs, the emeralds of her eyes tinged in a lusted haze. One flick at her clit and Tifa is jolting, her fingers curling into the bed sheet under her. Aerith’s touch is light, too light, moving down to tongue at Tifa’s opening. Tifa feels Aerith’s tongue lap at the remains of Reno’s pleasure, her mouth humming against Tifa’s core. Tifa feels fingers spreading apart her lips, and Aerith’s tongue dives in as deep as it can go, soaking up the mixture of Reno’s cum and Tifa’s arousal.</p><p>Tifa just about loses her mind when Aerith comes back to her clit. Her lips suck at Tifa’s clit, the rhythm hard and fast and wanting. She adds some delicate licks, and Tifa’s rolling her hips into Aerith’s mouth, riding her tongue as Aerith lets out a teasing laugh. She meets Tifa’s eyes, and Tifa does not look away as she comes, long and hard, trembling violently against Aerith’s mouth. The tight coil of pleasure unravels, singing through her veins and dripping out of her core; Aerith does not relent, sucks on Tifa’s clit until Tifa can’t handle it anymore, recoils and yelps at the sensitivity.</p><p>“Aerith, please, <em>oh my god</em>—”</p><p>Aerith is giving, very giving; she does not stop, and Tifa’s in near tears, liking the mix of pleasure and pain as Aerith licks at her, sucks at her clit harder. She wriggles, jerks her hips, tangles her hands within Aerith’s brown curls, moaning and moaning the girl’s name until her lungs can breathe no longer. White stars burst within Tifa’s eyes as she comes once more, all over Aerith’s mouth, her thighs clamping around Aerith’s ears. Aerith laps at her, strings her through her release, and Tifa can no longer bear it, jolting backwards to catch her breath, to calm her thundering heartbeat.</p><p>Aerith’s tongue comes out, licking at her lips. Tifa whimpers.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” Aerith purrs. She takes the strap-on into her hands, guides it to Tifa’s ready, wet entrance. Her walls welcome the plastic openly, and she throws her head back, gasping Aerith’s name. Aerith’s pace is more forgiving than Reno’s had been, long, languid strokes against Tifa’s inner walls. She moves at an angle that has the toy brushing constantly at Tifa’s sweet spot, and Tifa mewls, wrapping her legs around Aerith’s waist. Aerith bends over to kiss Tifa, hard and messy, her lips suckling at Tifa’s tongue, just like they had done to Tifa’s clit. Tifa tastes herself on Aerith’s mouth, and she mewls, liking how full Aerith makes her, reaching the furthest depths of her. Her body is exhausted, but it’s forced to climb towards another peak, and Aerith’s thumb comes to rub at Tifa’s aching clit.</p><p>“Aerith,” she begs, tears misting over her eyes. “Aerith, <em>please</em>, I can’t—”</p><p>“Come one more time for me,” Aerith orders, and Tifa obeys, her body raked in violent spasms as she comes a third time at Aerith’s touch, clenching around the toy inside her. Something erupts within her, and she feels her own wetness seep out of her when Aerith pulls out, looking very satisfied with her work. She presses one last kiss to Tifa’s lips, greedy and lingering.</p><p>Tifa lays sprawled on the bed, her lungs struggling to keep in air. She stares at the ceiling, spent and sated, but then, she remembers. There’s <em>more</em>.</p><p>Rufus is dressed in nothing but his white coat and gloves. He’s rough as he grabs Tifa’s hips, swiveling her around on the bed. She lays on her stomach, curiously peering at him.</p><p>“On your elbows and knees,” he demands. Tifa obliges, arching her back and spreading her legs for him. He’s like Reno, enters her without warning, and she takes him openly, liking the way his hips slam into her ass with each thrust. He’s touchier with her, grabbing at her hips and thighs, his palm coming to slap her ass when she bucks against him. “Stay still.”</p><p>Tifa obeys, at his complete mercy, letting him wrench his pleasure from her body and getting nothing but the glee of it in return. She likes being used, likes especially to be used by people she once hated, once thought of as enemies. His cock fits nicely inside her, and she clenches around him, moaning as he slaps her ass one more time. The sting, it’s delectable, addictive, and she wants more. She moves her hips back and into him, and she’s rewarded with more slaps.</p><p>One of his hands holds her hips still, another grabs her hair, roughly pulling her backward. Her mouth falls open as his pace quickens desperately, liking his grunts of her name as he comes deep, deep inside her, filling her up with his cum. When he pulls out, she feels empty, his release oozing out of her and falling onto the bed. She’s trembling, her body worked up and hot, wanting more despite how much she has already gotten. Her clit is throbbing, pleasure knit tightly inside her core.</p><p>Cloud is last. His hands feel like safety; his kisses taste like relief. She’d liked all the others, maybe went a little crazy for Aerith, but Cloud’s the one who owns her heart, soul, and body, and he’d only been sharing for a little while. Now, he makes sure that the three spectators know very well who she belongs to.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” he murmurs, showering her neck in kisses, moving down the knobs of her spine. She shudders under him, her legs open, her body ready for him to take. But he takes his own only after he has given her what she needs; his fingers flirt at her lower lips, spreading them apart. One finger sinks inside, curling against her sweet spot, before he adds another. Tifa jolts, rolling her hips in time with the movement of his fingers. He’s quick and rough, just how she likes it, and his voice eggs her on, filthy encouragement in her ear. “Mm, you like my fingers? You wanna come all over them?”</p><p>She nods, her mouth incapable of producing words. In no time she comes apart all over his hand, her walls clenching around him, her scream muffled into the bed sheet under her. He works her through her orgasm, until she’s a shuddering, whining mess under him. When he withdraws his fingers, he holds them to her lips, and she doesn’t hesitate to lick the mess on them right up. The sweet tanginess of her arousal, mixed with the saltiness of those who came before him; Tifa sucks at his fingers, wanting nothing more than his cock right now.</p><p>“Cloud, hurry,” she moans, his index in her mouth. “I want you.”</p><p>“Beg for it,” he says, his fingers now going to her clit. She jerks her hips up, still sensitive from Aerith’s touch. She feels so empty without him inside her.</p><p>“Please, please, <em>please</em> fuck me. I want you. I want your cock so bad.”</p><p>He’s satisfied with this, turns her over so she faces him, her back on the bed. He kisses her messily, tangles his tongue with hers, nips at her bottom lip until it hurts. She goes dizzy with his kisses, but the head of his cock at her entrance brings her back to the surface. He slips inside easily, and the stretch of him is always lovely; he fills her up so well. He’s slow with his thrusts at first, paying more attention to suckling marks into her shoulders. Then he gets faster, setting up a manic rhythm that has her nails ripping into the sheets, her back arching off the bed. The head of his cock rakes over her sweet spot with each and every thrust, and she almost can’t take it, the pleasure paralyzing all her nerves.</p><p>“You feel so good around me,” he groans into her neck. “So hot and tight and wet. Such a good little slut.”</p><p>His fingers come to rub at her clit, and she mewls, feeling overwhelmed, her body soaring and soaring higher towards her peak. He rubs just the way she likes, his fingers wet and hard and quick.</p><p>“My little slut,” he hisses. “You’re mine.”</p><p>“I’m yours!” she screams as her body begins to tremble, the pleasure bubbling to the highest height in her core. “Cloud, please, <em>oh my god</em>—!”</p><p>“Come for me. Come all over my cock.”</p><p>She obeys. This one seems like the most intense of them all, her entire world fizzing into white nothing around her. It’s just him, his cock rutting in and out of her, his fingers rubbing at her clit, stringing her through her high. She feels lethargic, all of her limbs drained of their energy, and she’s so sensitive, shuddering every time Cloud thrusts into her.</p><p>She very nearly begins to cry when he begins rubbing at her clit again.</p><p>“No, no, I can’t take it—”</p><p>“You can,” he grunts, rubbing her so fast it’s painful, but she loves it, loves the oversensitivity. “Come for me. Again. You can do it.”</p><p>He forces another orgasm out of her, against her will, her body complying with his touch. Her walls flutter around him, and she moans into his neck as he comes inside her, his body trembling on top of her. Tifa loves the burst of warmth, his cum filling her entirely. He looks so pretty, falling apart, hair matted to his forehead in sweat, his face tinged in a dark flush.</p><p>He withdraws from her, and she instantly feels empty, but she feels so, so satisfied, her body exhausted but still singing in the afterglow of her pleasure. She grabs at her blanket, ready to swathe herself in it and sleep for a long, long time in Cloud’s arms, before a hand on her wrist stops her.</p><p>“You’re not done yet,” he tells her, and he gives her a type of sinister grin she has never seen on him before. “There’s someone else.”</p><p>Tifa, blinking, looks around the room. Reno, Aerith, and Rufus are gone, and in their place is…</p><p><em>Sephiroth</em>.</p><p>A very naked Sephiroth, smirking at her, and when she looks down…</p><p>She gulps. His erection is as long as his Masamune sword.</p><p>She begins to scream, in distress and fear and disgust, and he begins to stalk to her, his smirk widening—</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Tifa wakes with a yelp, shooting up from her bed. She’s panting hard, as if her lungs are submerged in water; her entire body is on fire, sweating so much her clothes and hair are stuck to her skin. When she moves her legs, she feels a slickness between her thighs. She moves her blanket and sees she’s made a mess on her bed because of her dream.</p><p>The dream. What in the world <em>was</em> that? Cloud was fine, of course. Even Aerith can slide. But Reno? Rufus Shinra? <em>Sephiroth</em>?</p><p>What the absolute <em>fuck</em> was that?</p><p>Tifa has no idea how she’s supposed to process whatever <em>that</em> was. Is her brain trying to make her aware of a new kink?</p><p>She looks towards her right, where Cloud’s sleeping form is. He looks so peaceful, so content.</p><p>She <em>really</em> needs to apologize to him in the morning.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this series is very aptly named if i do say so myself</p><p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>